


Complications

by BlackStatic



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue is Ace, Blue is female, FeralSoulShipping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Stalking, M/M, Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, SacredHeroesShipping, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, more tags to come, whole lotta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStatic/pseuds/BlackStatic
Summary: [HIATUS/WRITERS BLOCK]Ruby knows he made a lot of mistakes in his life but after running away to Johto, he's pretty sure he just met his biggest.Gold seems to have landed himself a fairly comfortable life, though chaos is just around the corner for Black.Meanwhile, Silver and Blue still need time to recover from their past.Part 2 to Live A Little: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10534119





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread and still a work in progress, but posting now to at least have some kind of ongoing project. 
> 
> Warning: Despite canon divergences, this will have spoilers! This fic also contains drug/alcohol use, self harm implications and references to abuse, so please keep this in mind when reading!
> 
> ===
> 
> I noticed the ending to Live A Little was kind of rushing Ruby and Silver's relationship without much explanation, so I figured I would use this fic as a way to further explore that.
> 
> Champion is currently on hiatus while I play around with this AU.

As he dropped off the drunk strangers and wheeled himself out of the driveway, Ruby couldn’t focus. It wasn’t just his ears ringing with the sound of Black’s former panic attack either, or even the sound of Gold’s drunken slurring and Blue’s continued apologising for their previous chaotic escapades during the entire drive. No, Ruby had something much heavier on his mind - and it came in the form of Silver’s awkward silence from the passenger’s seat next to him.

By Arceus, what had he done? 

It had been a stressful day, even without the events of the bar. Maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly. Maybe someone had spiked his glass of water and he was feeling the effects of some strange drug. Maybe he needed to stop smoking.

Maybe he needed to think before he ended up kissing total strangers on the street.

The man’s thoughts raced as he pulled up to his apartment complex. As he robotically took his keys out of the ignition, he reached into the back of his car to grab the shopping he’d picked up on the way home and paused, grumbling to himself at his next discovery.

Silver had forgotten his coat by accident.

With a sigh, Ruby picked up the heavy apparel and, slinging it over his arm alongside the plastic bags, locked his vehicle before he slowly made his way inside. Upon reaching the top of the dimly lit stairwell, he was greeted by an excited bark at the door as a fluffy grey dog waited patiently for him. Behind Nana stood Ruby’s Gardevoir, Rara, a pensive look on her face.

“Don’t worry”. Flopping onto the dingy old couch, Ruby placed his items beside him. Moments later, Rara levitated them towards the fridge as the mightyena circled her legs hungrily. “I remembered to get the berries.” 

From the corner of the room next to a sleeping blue mass, a small cream-coloured shape rose to her feet, uncurled itself from around two pokéballs and arched her back as she stretched lazily. Padding over, she sprung up into her trainer’s lap with a cheerful meow until she noticed the strange red and black coat. Tentatively, she reached over to give it a curious sniff. When Ruby turned away, the pokémon flicked her tail in concern and gently headbutted his hand.

“I’m okay, Coco.” Ruby pet the cat behind her ears, eliciting a content purr, but Rara wasn’t convinced.

***

_Ruby grabbed his arm. Silver paused, trying to avoid those crimson eyes. He focused on the quivering lower lip instead - that was easier to process right now._

_Until they spoke two words._

_“Don’t leave.”_

_“...Ruby?”_

_Suddenly, those lips were against his and nothing else in the world mattered._

***

Silver kept playing the event over and over in his head. The way that kiss had felt, though brief, sent shivers down his spine and left him trembling more than thirty minutes later. With shaky hands he held the man’s lighter, which had accidentally ended up in his jeans. He stared into the tiny flame, dissociating as it taunted him with uncertainty. Moments later, he flicked it off and shoved it back into his pocket, eyes prickling with tears.

He had been burnt.

“Silv?” His sister ripped open a bag of lava cookies and offered him one, but to no avail. “What’s up?” 

He remained silent. Blue sighed, munching down on the cracker herself. Somehow it didn’t taste as good as she’d hoped.

“Look.” She spoke through her mouthful. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault we got into this mess. If I’d just kept my stupid ideas to myself then--”

“You’re not the problem.” Silver turned away, hissing through his teeth. “It’s me. I’m a poor, broken excuse of a brother and you need to stop wasting your time on making me happy.”

Blue abruptly put down the bag, brown hair falling over her shoulders as she clenched her fists. The clefable next to her reached for the snack but decided against it when Silver’s weavile stopped him. After a few minutes, she steadied her breathing and spoke.

“You know perfectly well that none of it was our faults.” The woman chose her next words carefully. “It’s not like you were given a choice in your identity.”

Silver spun around, eyes cold. 

“I never had a choice in the first place!” He snarled. “All I wanted was to live a normal life! But no, I’m not allowed a life! I don’t even have a family to go back to!”

“That’s not true! Giovanni would take you in, I know he--”

“Bullshit! What kind of a father would let this happen!?” 

Silver’s entire body was shaking with rage now. Both pokémon ducked behind the improvised coffee table, avoiding their trainers’ conflict. 

“What kind of a human fucking being would let their son get kidnapped and brainwashed?” He continued, fury coursing through his body. “Forced to abandon their own name and identity, trapped behind a mask in favour of some sick, twisted fucking time travel cult?”

“Silver, please!” Tears streamed down Blue’s face. “We were abused!”

“Damn right we were!” The man got to his feet, muscles tense. “And now I can’t trust anyone!”

“Not even Ruby?”

The room fell silent. Blue quickly realised her mistake as her brother kicked the bag of lava cookies across the floor and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the angst! I promise there'll be a happy ending to this eventually!
> 
> Note that I took a few canon divergences here - I made the Masked Man a lot darker and more twisted in this AU. In this case, he's a cultist seeking to time travel for a more sinister (yet as of now unspecified) purpose.


End file.
